If Girls Were Boys
by BestxBeyblade18
Summary: Inspired by the movie 'She's The Man' and a story I had written a long time ago. KaiXOC. Marlowe has just moved into a boys sports course that is located in a boarding school to study his passion in football. Yet he discovers his roommate is Kai Hiwatari and they clash when Marlowe reveals his alter ego. But what will Kai do when he finds out the truth about him? Not Yaoi!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own beyblade! Just the plot. Cheers :D.

If Boys Were Girls; Chapter 1.  
**Kai meets Marlowe.**

Fiddling with the cold keys in the palm of his petite artistic hands, the new guy on the scene scanned his chestnut brown eyes around the environment to only feel his heart rise into his mouth when he dodged the boarding school people in the narrow corridor. People throwing paper aeroplanes, catching and tossing footballs or even just gossiping about the strangers that was passing by. It was so loud that the lad felt he needed hearing aids to make out what was going on. This year was clearly going to be something that Marlowe hadn't dreamed of doing. If anything, this felt like a nightmare already and he hadn't even got to his room.

His muscles tensed when he stopped outside the boy's dorm room (101). Except when he dropped his all many luggage bags, he placed his key into the door, to notice it was already open. A heavy sigh left his throat, his roommate had beaten him too it. _No doubt he's picked the best bed and space_ – Marlowe shrugged it off and anxiously opened the door, to prepare himself for the unexpected. Deep down, he was hoping to God this new person he was going to spend the rest of his boarding school days with, was someone cool or decent. But that thought soon drifted away when he stepped foot into the petite box sized room.

Throwing in his heavy bags and closing the door behind him, the broad dirty blonde then paused again. It smelt like an old stench and there was no privacy, not to mention the walls were a stale green colour and the brown carpet looked older than his gran._ Oh the male species_. He then noticed a muscular Russian sitting on the edge of a bed nearest to the window. The bluenettes cold crimson eyes glared at Marlowe as if he was staring right through him.

"Hn."

Swallowing a slight chuckle, Marlowe rolled his eyes and shrugged off the star-struck expression on his pale face. Yes he knew who this famous figure was, but it was clear that they weren't going to get on, especially when the beyblader just closed his eyelids and folded his arms, acting like he couldn't give two shits about the fact Marlowe existed. It did irritate the newbie a little, but he wanted to keep his cool.

So he sat down on the last bed located at the opposite side of the room and lay down on it cautiously, waiting for a spring or creak to upset his comfort.

**Kai's P.O.V**

Just when you wonder if you're day could get any worse by being shoved in a shitty room, a wanna-be jock walks in the room. I glanced at him for a moment to analyse if he was a beyblader or not, then after a few seconds his presence annoyed me and I looked away. Its going to be a long few years. Especially since he looks so much younger than me too, he must be roughly 16ish. He looks too feminine in my opinion, though little did I know. I was about to question that stuff when I notice something fall out his bag when the dick started unpacking.

**Nobody's P.O.V**

Watching the unexpected item fall straight out the suitcase when he unzipped it, Marlowe felt his heart sink into his stomach and just froze stiff on the spot, dying to just grab the nearest gun and pop a bullet into his brain because he was so humiliated. _Out of everything that could fall out the suitcase, its those! _– The dirty blonde then heard what he'd been waiting for. Kai's reaction.

Opening his eyes to respond to the sound, he then unfolded his arms as his crimson eyes widened. It'd been a long time since someone shocked this Hiwatari as bad as this boy did just now. "What are those?" The Dranzer holder questioned and leaned forward to double check if what he saw was real.

The tension in the atmosphere began to fall into an awkward silence sensation. Marlowe began to think before he spoke. "Urgh, my sister is such a cunt. She always pulls sick pranks on me like this. Sorry you had to see that." Marlowe then made a smooth recovery and played his part well; he huffed and picked up the box of tampons like he was dwelling with disgust and hatred.

Kai didn't really know where to put his face; he hadn't seen those things since he last saw Hilary. Tyson walked out the bathroom confused as to what they were. But still, they did creep him out a little, despite the fact he refused to show it. The lone-wolf then brought the excuse and leaned against the nearby wall. "Right. Weirdo." He spoke dryly and picked up the beyblade magazine that was on the bedside next to him beneath his lamp.

Marlowe bit his bottom lip and tossed those tampons back in his suitcase to then begin unpacking the rest of his important gear; sports t-shirts, track suit bottoms, tight jumpers, boxers and even, condoms. Oh yes, he was prepared for this year.

But half way through packing, the then glanced over his shoulder at his dry roommate and decided to make the effort since this stuck up twat wasn't going too. "My name is Marlowe by the way. Marlowe Hitchins." He then smirked slightly to see Kai was still ignoring him. "Don't worry Kai, there is no need to introduce yourself. My sister fancies you like crazy." The dirty blond with short blond hair laughed slightly and turned his back to him to continue packing.

It was nice to know that the Bladebreaker leader didn't have to waste his breath, not that he was going too anyways. Still, he felt the need to shut down that sarcastic remark. "Shut up. He snarled and turned his attention back to his magazine quietly.

Right now, it was one emotion after another for this newbie and he wasn't one to stand for this behaviour. "Wow, the snobby act you put on television isn't just a front then. Nice to meet you too." Marlowe answered in the same tone, hoping to get the last bitchy word.

"Whatever." As far as Kai was concerned, he was somebody and he'd made it somewhere in his beyblading career. This football reject was clearly going to fail in many ways and he wasn't worth getting to know, so he continued to stay quiet.

Not really knowing what to say to the loner, the boy leaned down and picked up his football confidently and began to spin it on his index finger like a champion. Yet to irritate the Hiwatari even more, the long fringed dirty blond began to practice balancing the ball on his head, waddling around the room like a penguin.

"Urgh." Kai huffed and dropped his magazine when the ball fell from Marlowe's head to bounce on the floor and land on his lap. For some reason, he had the urge to pop the ball and throw this idiot out. Though before he could do anything, the younger male snatched the ball from him. "So that's why you are here at the sports academy. Football? Good luck with that."

"Haha says the one who plays with toys and has no friends. Loosen up and you might get a little further in life."

At this point, the beyblader stood up proudly and clenched his fists. "Grow up will you." In Kai's opinion, this boy was jealous. He barged past the broad blond sharply and exited the room, slamming the door as he did so.

Stumbling to keep his balance, the footballer in training then growled underneath his breath and booted the football at the door in a powerful manner. "What a wanker!" Marlowe called out and stepped aside when the ball bounced back. But after being convinced the Hiwatari had gone out for the day, the boy glanced at himself in the mirror to shift his side fringe from his eyes and grinned proudly.

_He was sharing with the Kai Hiwatari! Every women's dream right now…_

But within the corner of his warm chestnut brown eyes, he noticed the time on the clock ticking away. 12Pm. "Shit! I am late!" It was time for the first day barbeque; opportunities to get to know people and have people in the higher years show you around the place.

After making a few adjustments to his appearance, the confident young man darted out the room and locked the dorm room behind him. To only then get lost on his journeys to the main hall. The corridors seemed never ending and the people here were so scary to approach when you're the youngest on campus. Never mind the size of the place, it was like the size of a large village.

That was until the cheerleaders in the higher years sitting at the outside bench began giggling at the newbie and flirtatiously winking confidently. Immediately Marlowe felt awkward and bit his lower lip anxiously, that was until he reminded himself of who he was. He snapped out the old him and shown off his new ego. "Hello ladies." He winked back in return.

"He's so cute looking all lost."

"Where you going buddy?!" Another called out.

"To the main hall. Its my first day here." Marlowe then dug his hands into his baggy jeans pockets and stood his converse trainers firmly on the concrete ground. This summer heat wasn't helping either in these warm clothing. Damn it. "Do any of you pretty girls know where it is?"

The leader of the group then hopped off the bench and approached him with her pom-poms in her right hand. This confident slim girl was clearly the prettiest of them all, especially with those toned legs and big guns in the bra. The curly haired brunette then placed her hand onto his flushed cheek and chuckled slutishly. "Follow that path over there. You can't miss it." She answered and crouched down to his height. Marlowe wasn't that tall, he was only 5ft4, which was quite petite for a broad male.

"Oh if there was only a way to repay you. Cheers babes." He winked again and answered seductively. "Call me."


	2. Chapter 2

**If Boys Were Girls;  
The Fresher's Fair.**

The introduction to the whole school was a little boring, so boring Marlowe had to entertain himself with his daydreaming. But after an hour and half, it all came to an end and straight after a 30 minute break, the boarding school students attended their first fresher's fair, signing their names up to various different clubs that run around the campus.

Strolling around each stall like a cool loner, the blonde huffed with boredom and squinted with frustration whenever someone shouted at him to gain his attention. 'Come join this.' Or 'go join that.' _Fuck off yea? I mean who wants to sign up to the Cooking club. Yuck_. The petite male rolled his chestnut brown eyes and eventually found what he was looking for. The boarding schools football sign up. _Bingo! _His body tensed with excitement and his heart raced in his chest as he ran over to the stall to immediately snatch the nearest pen in his sight.

"Where do I sign then?" He slowly gazed up at the tall jocks and swallowed hard.

Raising an eyebrow at the Justin Bieber look a-like, he nudged his American friend and bit his lower lip. It was obvious these boys were thinking before they spoke. "How old are you?" The strawberry blond beyblader asked and folded his muscular arms in a cocky manner.

"Old enough." Marlowe answered in the same tone and stepped back to have a proper look at the men who could potentially be his new football team-mates. "Jeez man, you are tall."

Eddie then burst out laughing. "You can put your name down for the British football. But you will have to prove to the big guys if you're good enough to join." He stated and turned his attention to another broad male who just approached the stand.

_Big boys?_ – The chestnut brown eyed lad thought to himself and tilted his head. "Who?" They sounded pretty frightening and dominant in this area of the school. Maybe they're the '_King_' of the football jocks around here. Oh Marlowe was too ambitious to have a no said to him, he'll soon brown nose up to them with his daredevil and rebellious attitude.

"Jack Lewis and his friends. They are from Liverpool and they have never lost a match." Michael added and leaned on to the stand to have a closer look at the boys name. It sounded awfully familiar for some reason. "Marlowe Hitchins? Pft. See you around kid."

"Thanks and see you around too." He huffed, not believing how tough guys here could be. At least the girls were friendly enough to tell you which direction to go – Slightly flirtatious though.

* * *

It was hard to grit his teeth and accept the fact of being the newbie on this scene had its price to pay. Especially when Marlowe was a loner for the first night of his stay here at the boarding school seemed endless, but there was hope for the petite male when he realised that in tomorrow's lesson he could make new friends with people.

Their first lesson tomorrow was art and already the rebellious teenager felt the urge to skip the class. It had nothing to do with his ambitious plans in life and he wasn't going to sit there and pretend he enjoyed something when he didn't. Marlowe sat at the end of his bed and began to pack some bits and bobs for his shower at the very late hours of the night. It was a risky gamble for him, especially since his roommate didn't really return at all and the dirty blonde began to question if Kai was returning at all. _Hopefully not_ – He grinned to himself and rolled his chestnut brown eyes as he wrapped up everything in his towel and began to make his way to the door.

To only have it unexpectedly smack him in the face when it opened.

"Fucking hell!"

**Kai's P.O.V**

Opening the door was weird; I placed my hand on the doorknob and opened it, to only find out it bashed into something as it did so. That's when another unpredictable situation caught my attention. A high pitched yelp filled the corridor silence and it sounded like a girl too be honest.

"Fucking hell!"

I blinked blankly for a moment to double check if what I just heard was real. But when I peeked into the room, I gazed my eyes down to find my roommate was on the floor in his pyjamas and his shower equipment was scattered everywhere. _Aren't the showers closed by this time at night? _– I asked myself and shrugged it off, realising it was none of my business.

Then within a blink, blood began to poor down Marlowe's nose. It was hard to resist the sly grin that filled my lips, but I couldn't help but think the little shit deserved it after earlier. "I guess those tampons your sister packed will come in use now huh?" I said dryly and placed my hands into my pockets. _Was that a female razor!?_

He then placed his hands over his nose and growled at me. "Haha very funny. I'm surprise you don't want to borrow some with your menstrual moments Kai." The feminine boy then crawled around the room to pick up all the items he dropped, meanwhile, I just closed the door behind myself and stepped over him to prepare for bed. His stupid comeback obviously meant nothing to me. Although it did remind me of Tyson a little. -.-;

**Nobody's P.O.V**

_So the bastard finally got his own back on me_ – Marlowe thought to himself and rolled his chestnut brown eyes stubbornly. After picking up all his shower pieces, he anxiously stood back up onto his feet and took a deep breath. It gets harder to keep getting back up after being knocked down and in this case, it was even more awkward than ever.

But this type of awkward was only a taster of what other future awkward moments were to appear out the blue. The tension became tense when Kai began to prepare for bed, taking off his scarf and t-shirt to reveal his ripped and muscular body.

Not only did his roommate now feel fat, but Marlowe just didn't know where to put his face. The footballer felt his curious eyes widen and his cheeks began to burn with shock. _Just when you think a guy couldn't get any hotter. He has a sixpack. _– He thought to himself and immediately turned away when the Hiwatari peeked at him.

Feeling his cheeks burn like a wild fire, he nodded his head and re-opened the front door. "I will be back in about 20 minutes. See you inna bit." Marlowe spoke and closed the door behind him on his way out.

Leaving the Bladebreaker leader to raise an eyebrow at what he just witnessed. So many things were happening at once the teenager just didn't know where to put his head. _Tampons, the high pitched voice, a female razor and then the staring?_ Something just doesn't add up here and he was now on stand-by to keep an eye out for more of these stupid hints.

* * *

Relieved to find the shower rooms were empty and eerie as a haunted room; the dirty blonde finally released a smile on his peached lips and glanced at himself in the mirror, to find the reflection telling a different story to the real person hidden inside. _This is going to be a long year_ – Marlowe thought to himself and placed his free hand over his still blushing stained cheeks.

_But now – Time for a soothing hot shower to get rid of this disgusting masculine scent._


End file.
